You Belong With Me
by alyce.swan
Summary: REPOST FROM 3-23-09, edited and revised. Used to be titled Fearless. A romantic songfic derived from Taylor Swift's song, You Belong With Me. Smitchie/ShanexMitchie. Read and review! ONESHOT.


**Repost from 3-23-09, edited and revised.**

**USED TO BE TITLED, "FEARLESS"**

**Do not own Taylor Swift, Paramore, or the Veronicas. Although if they're on sale, I would gladly take them. This is a TessxShane/Smitchie.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_  
_She's upset._  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do..._

Mitchie smiled and rang the doorbell, and was greeted by a smiling Mrs. Gray.  
"Oh hi, sweetie. Shane's talking on the phone to his girlfriend. Step inside, he was expecting you."

_What girlfriend? _Mitchie wondered. Mrs. Gray probably misinterpreted the meaning of just having a friend that's a girl.

Mitchie ran up to Shane's room and was about to open the closed door when she heard Shane yelling and a muffled girl's voice replying.  
Curious, Mitchie pressed her ear to the door and silently listened, wondering who that "girlfriend" may be.

"I can't believe you said that in front of my friends! Don't you know how mortifying that is? Don't you care that they're going to tease me for eternity? God, you're so stupid!" The girl shrieked over the phone.  
"Calm down, babe. It was just a joke. Don't take it too serious, Tess love." Shane replied.

Tess. Love. Mitchie choked down a sob. And he said that he'd never fall for a blonde girl that just had looks and nothing else. Mitchie ran back home, ignoring a concerned Mrs. Gray, and cried into her pillow all night.

_I'm in my room_  
_It's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

A few days had passed since she had discovered that Shane and Tess were dating. Currently, Mitchie was sitting on her bed next to Shane, who was fiddling with her iHome.

"What do you want me to play?" He asked her.  
"Hm...what about "Fences" by Paramore?" The loud music filled the room and Shane smiled contentedly.  
"Tess hates this kind of music. So I have to listen to all her bubblegum crap music. It's so annoying!"

The song ended soon enough, and another piece started playing. "4ever", by the Veronicas. **(One of the awesomest songs ever!)**  
Mitchie started to giggle and sing along. "Remember when Alex played this at her 12th birthday party?"  
Shane also began to chuckle with Mitchie. "Yeah, and I sang along dancing like crazy and fell into the pool? And then-"  
"YOUR PANTS FELL OFF!" The two of them erupted into laughter.

_She wears short skirts_  
_I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_

"BE AGGRESSIVE! BE-BE AGGRESSIVE!"  
Tess, the captain, and her cheer team started off a very complicated cheer full of aerials and splits.  
Tess' blonde hair was pulled neatly back into a preppy ponytail, and her insanely short skirt boasted her long, tanned legs.  
Whenever she waved her pompoms in the air, her top would ride up to the point that anyone could see the lace of her bra.

Mitchie watched jealously amongst the huge crowd cheering on the bleachers. Looking down at herself, she realized had dressed simply, an oversized t-shirt with the team logo and jeans.  
But now, watching Shane drool over Tess, she wished that she had worn a mini skirt with a top that actually fit.  
_  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up_  
_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane jogged up to her, smiling.  
Mitchie whipped around, slightly annoyed. "What Shane?"  
And he kissed her. It was so sweet, so pure...  
**  
"Miss Torres, stop daydreaming! I know geography may be no fun, but at least pretend to be interested!"**

And then Mitchie snapped back into reality.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

"Hey Mitch, you know the upcoming dance?" Shane's eyes danced with eagerness.  
"Yeah, who doesn't?" Mitchie scoffed. _Please ask me please ask me please ask me!  
_"Well, I need to know which pick-up line you think a girl will like the best. I'm gonna ask Tess to the dance."  
Shane went on to list many lines, but Mitchie paid no attention, as the his last sentence echoed in her head repeatedly.  
_  
_**_I'm gonna ask Tess to the dance... I'm gonna ask Tess to the dance... I'm gonna ask Tess to the dance..._**

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey isn't this easy?_

"I have a dream... a dream that one day, chickens may cross the road without a good reason. I have a dream that one day, your pants falling off in public will not be embarressing." Shane declared authoritavely, on a stroll with Mitchie in the public park at night.

Mitchie doubled over cracking-up, and couldn't stop. Her stomach started to pain, and Shane helped her to sit down on a bench.  
After a minute of laughter, Mitchie's giggle finally started to ease. Suddenly,

"BUTTERNUT DAISIES!" Shane yelled out randomly, for the whole world to hear.

After a failed attempt at trying to stifle her laughter, Mitchie bursted out in fresh peals of laughter. Shane, watching Mitchie's expression, started to laugh too.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say your fine_  
_I know you better than that_  
_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_  
_She wears high heels_  
_I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

Tess' high heels clacked in a precise beat as she strutted towards Shane, chin held high.  
"Shane?" She asked innocently, batting her mascara-lengthened eyelashes. "Do you love me?"  
There was a hesitation. "Um..."  
Tess eyed him carefully, and demanded, "I need to know Shane. Because I love you."  
Shane let out a big sigh. "Tess... I'm not so sure I know yet. It's only been a week since we started going out."  
Tess gasped, shaking out her long blonde hair. "Jerk!" She screamed, and slapped him across the face.

A slight squeak of Mitchie's sneakers as she tried to walk away announced her presence.  
Tess glared at Mitchie angrily, and stormed away in a huff. But not before hissing, "Bitch," in Mitchie's ear.

Ignoring Tess and her insult, Mitchie looked at Shane, concerned. Shane looked like he was going to breakdown any second without a warning.  
"Hey. You okay?" Mitchie asked cautiously.  
Shane barely cracked a smile. "I'm fine."

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_  
_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

A week later, Tess and Shane were furiously making out under the cool shade of a willow tree.  
Mitchie gazed enviously, dreaming of what it would feel like to be Tess at that moment, meeting Shane's soft lips.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_  
_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know_  
_Baby... _  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Oh'_  
_I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

Mitchie was rudely awakened by her cellphone ringing. Flipping the phone open, she peered at the clock, rubbing her eyes.

1:24 A.M. Who the heck called at this hour? With a yawn, she answered.

"Hello?"  
"Mitchie?" Oh. Shane. That's would call at 1:24 A.M. "Can I come over?"  
"When?" She mumbled.  
"Look out your balcony." Shane stood there clutching his cellphone, eyes and nose red. His face was splotchy and tearstained.  
A car that Mitchie assumed was Shane's was parked on the street.  
Mitchie stumbled over to the screen and glass door and unlocked it, at the same time trying to tame the mess of her hair.  
_  
I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_When you know you're about to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams_  
_I think I know where you belong_  
_I think I know it's with me..._

After many laughs, music, and some hot cocoa with really yummy pink marshmallows, Mitchie changed the topic.

"Hey Shane?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think that we could ever be a good couple?"  
Silence.  
More silence.  
"Yeah."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along_  
_So why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_  
_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time_  
_How could you not know_  
_Baby you belong with me_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me_  
_Yeah _  
_You belong with me_

As Shane left, Mitchie buried her face into her pillow, and whispered.

**"You belong with me."**


End file.
